Crack Plunnies of Death
by DiGi Kurosaki
Summary: Crack. Simple as that. The KaiShin Army plunnies attack with mallets of doom... Chapter 4: Not Alone- When musicals attack...
1. Legos

**(Detective Conan and Magic Kaito Disclaimer HERE)**

International DCFanficNut 1207 - _Ya know, we could totally share crack ideas...Here's one for you: a GinxConan pairing, you can write it however you want but Gin has to confess to Conan over a set of blue legos that they're using to make something XD_

DiGi - _o__O PLUNNIES...CAN'T RESIST..._

**Rated T for possible bad language. I curse like a sailor.**

* * *

**LEGOS**

Gin x Conan

* * *

The silver-haired man gulped.

He was never one to crack under pressure. Hell, often times he didn't feel its presence at all. But here he sat, carefully snapping the blue pegs together to form only Kami knows what, next to a seemingly seven-year-old boy and he felt like the world was about to crash down and crack his skull. His palms were even damp for crying out loud!

Bringing us back to the fact that he gulped...in fright.

Well, not necessarily fright, but nervousness.

"Ne, ne, _Gin-kun_," the small boy chirped, almost mockingly. "Is that a pony?" It was almost _too _obvious that the boy was more than he appeared.

Gin glanced down at the blue legos he was holding, having molded them into some unfathomable shape.

For some reason, he didn't have the heart to dash the boys hopes. Some would argue that he didn't have a heart at all.

He cleared his throat before answering with a "...S-sure." The bespectacled boy smiled brightly; too brightly.

Edogawa Conan was a puzzle to say the least.

So there they sat, in the main office of the Mouri Detective Agency, snapping the legos together one-by-one in an almost ominous silence.

Gin gulped a second time and he swore that he saw a glint on the boy's glasses.

He had not come there to play legos. He had confronted him in order to exchange deep thoughts and have meaningful conversations; like all psycopathic killers tend to do. Toddler games was definitely not what he expected but he supposed that while Edogawa Conan may be a brilliant mind, he was, afterall, still a child. A child that the organisation may find some use for in the future, if he were to play his cards right.

So Gin continued to play along, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

He waited...

And waited...

And waited...

* * *

And waited some more...

"I love you."

Silence...

Perhaps he had waited to long, for now, not only did he have a shocked child, but he had an enraged surrogate sister to deal with as well. Ran had just stepped through the door not two seconds prior.

By the time Gin was safely back in his Porsche 356A Coupe, half of the block was on fire and the Agency had been leveled to two floors.

"What happened, Aniki!?" Vodka asked in confusion as the teenage girl rounded the corner, her stance giving the impression of a scorned Amazon.

"Just FUCKING drive!" he half-squeaked, slamming the door shut as they sped away.

_**----The Next Day----**_

**Pedophile Spotted In Beika District  
Parents Urged To Keep Watch**

Conan glanced at the headline distastefully. At least they had kept his name out of the paper...

But that really didn't help the fact that now, whenever they went anywhere, he was harnessed into a child leash courtesy of Ran's paranoia.

* * *

_I don't even _know _why I did this...but I did. There you go! I'm just gonna go die now...My humor has failed me once again._

-DiGi


	2. My Fandom Has

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Nor do I own Magic Kaito.  
_

Ne, ne! Did you see? FFnet now has a Magic Kaito section! You know who did that? (preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen) Heehee... Wow! I actually did something important!

Anyway, it gave me a plunnie. :D

* * *

**My Fandom Has...**

"Oh really? Well _my _fandom has Sherlock Holmes!"

"My fandom has Arsene Lupin!"

"Well, my fandom has football!"

"And my fandom has nice suits!"

"My fandom has..."

I rubbed my temples as the bickering continued, her icons being tossed around the screen. Why, oh why did I feel the need to request that sub-category?

Mozilla Firefox bounced off of Opera, sending it toppling into the calendar. I frowned.

"Alright, guys! Calm down before my whole system ends up in a big pile along the taskbar..." The two little characters looked up at me, still holding up their weapons. "Shinichi, put VLC back in the corner. You're not putting the cone on Kid's hed. Kid. Drop the Cookie Points file right now." I clicked the file, dragging Kid along with it as it was redeposited into the scattered folder. He landed with a thump and a protest on the Microsoft Works Task Launcher.

"It's not fair, DiGi!" he shouted, pointing at the detective. "He has thousands of fiction in his sub-category and as of 22:24, I have two! In FRENCH!"

"They're in Spanish, Kid," Shinichi corrected, plopping down on YIM.

"What does it matter? I still can't read them!" Shinichi rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"I can't help that, okay? I'm working on it, but there isn't much I can do! I'm switching sub-categories, but that's about it." The miniature thief crossed his arms and pouted, eyeing the detective with a scowl.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault that no one else took the time to add it! Blame your fans! Besides, you're probably the most loved character in _Detective Conan_..." Shinichi trailed off. Kid perked up, turning to him.

"Really?"

"Yes, yes...now if you both could get off of my desktop, perhaps I could get a little typing done..." I growled, attempting to shoo the two away. I was really excited about typing up my Overused Book prompt...

There was a disgusted whine from the two as the thought crossed my mind.

"How could you even think about that!?" Shinichi questioned, paling. Kid looked at little thoughtful.

"Oh...right...you two can read minds..."

"Oh, the things we've seen..."

"I can only imagine..."

Kid hopped up next to Shinichi, trying to reach the Stories folder again. He flipped it open, browsing through the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find out what this new story you've been freaking out about is..." he muttered, flipping through the documents.

"You're not going to find anything in there...International DCFanficNut 1207 and I haven't written any of it yet..."

"Are you going to put it in my category or _his _cateogry?" Shinichi rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Crossovers. It will end up in both."

"So mean..." I didn't see how treating them equally was mean.

"Will you stop opening everything? You're making a mess...hey! Don't open that!"

Too late. In three seconds, nearly twelve fandoms fell out before I closed the folder. Kid and Shinichi stared at the newcomers.

"Hello there!" the blonde man in the glasses and aviator's coat called, making sure to stand in the front of the group. My head hit the desk.

"America! Stop pushing!" the one with large eyebrows protested.

There was a man in a military coat standing protectively next to a man in a suit, a couple of kids in long, red coats, mismatched ninja, another detective and doctor, another thief in a suit, and other miscellaneous characters. My head hit the desk.

"I say, Watson. It seems we've been placed behind a window of sorts."

"Oh dear..."

"Eet eez le technologie," the thief stated.

"Nii-san?"

"Don't worry, Al."

"Are we in a _computer_? I thought I was dead..."

"Ianto?"

"What in the..."

"..."

"Kid!?"

I looked up and noticed the blonde detective staring in horror at the thief.

"Hakuba!" we three said in unison. The chatter died down. Kid turned to Shinichi triumphantly.

"My fandom has him!" Shinichi looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"Yeah! My fandom has Hakuba!"

"...so does mine, Kid."

"Damn it!"

"Oh, just knock it off already!"

...

The entire group erupted into screams of agony as they attempted to claw their way back into their respective folders.

"Oh the wonders of mind-reading..." I mumbled as the scene played out.

* * *

_So, according to fandom, computer!Kid and computer!Conan can read minds. Not a big stretch to think that ALL computer!characters can do the same...I'm bored, guys. Forgive me._

-DiGi


	3. Tramp Stamp

**(Detective Conan and Magic Kaito Disclaimer HERE)**

Danielle - (discussing tattoos) _I wasn't sure which one I should get. I _really _wouldn't want one on my hip or a tramp stamp..._

DiGi - _Tramp stamp? -hit with plunnie mallet-  
_

**Rated T for RAWR: innuendo?  
**

* * *

**TRAMP STAMP**

Kaito x Shinichi

(implied Heiji x Shinichi)

* * *

Heiji stared? Did he just see what he thought he saw?

Shinichi straightened up, smiling as he handed the book back to the flustered Ran. She frowned, trying to find a place to put it where it wouldn't fall again; she was balancing a whole stack of them. Trying to reshelf all the books that Shinichi hadn't bothered with was a strenuous task. The teenage detective was prone to searching through a multitude of books in search of minute details before tossing them aside in his flurry.

Except Sherlock Holmes. Doyle's stories were always handled with care and delicately reshelved with the rest of the collection.

"Gomen, Ran," he apologized. The girl was always cleaning up after him; both of him.

She glared lightly as the books thumped onto the oak desk of the library. "You could at least _try _to organize a little bit, you know..." she snapped, sorting through the tomes, pointedly averting her gaze. He pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back on the desk, attempting to reinstate good relations. His black shirt sleeves bunched at the wrist and tightened around his arms, his jeans tightening around the thighs as well.

And while the conversation continued, Hattori attempted to come out of his dazed state. The images had short-curcuited his brain for a few moments.

"Uh...Kudou?" The boy looked up from his conversation with Ran.

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, Hattori trying to connect the words to his mouth.

"Can I talk to ya fer a sec?"

Shinichi blinked a few times before leaning away from the desk. "Okay."

Without another thought, Hattori quickly spun and strode toward the door. The other was a little startled at the sudden burst but followed nonetheless.

"Yeah! Just leave me to do it all by myself!" Ran shouted after them.

"I'll be right back, Ran! I promise!" Shinichi called back from the door.

"How many times have I heard that..." she joked bitterly. Shinichi tensed a bit, before continuing after Heiji who finally stopped in the sitting room, spinning around.

"Lift your shirt."

Kudou stared, cheeks reddening.

"..._what!?_"

"Come on! Lift it!"

"Hattori!"

The Osakan frowned. "Kudou. Do you have a tramp stamp?"

Shinichi's face lit up like a lightbulb and he gaped like a fish, sputtering nonsense.

"It was that magician's idea, wa'n't it?"

He felt like he was going to die of mortification as he meekly nodded in response.

But his feeling of mortification only grew as the back of his shirt was lifted and thrown over his head.

"Hey!"

"So you really went through with it then, huh, Shinichi?" the girl's voice mocked.

"_Ran!?_" he shrieked in a completely undignified manner.

"Hey, Hattori-kun. If you really wanna see it, here's your chance!" Shinichi struggled to free himself from the stretchy fabric but Ran held it tight. Quickly, Hattori moved to see the mark in detail.

"Really, Kudou?"

"WHAT!? It's not like it was my idea!" he protested, the words muffled.

"How adorable," Ran giggled.

Written in intricate letters of the English alphabet was the word "CLOVER".

"That's pretty bad, Kudou..." Hattori said.

"Not as bad as the other one..." Shinichi muttered lowly, but Heiji managed to catch it.

"'Other one'? There's another one?" Ran questioned curiously. He tensed, struggling once again to free himself from their grasp. "Find it!"

"No! 'Ey! Don't..! Don't touch there! HATTORI!? St-stop it! Oi oi! Come on! Ah!"

Everything stopped.

"He must _really _amuse himself with that one, huh?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Placed about an inch to the left of his right hip bone was another tattoo; about 2"x2".

Ran and Hattori smirked at it.

The Kid caricature grinned back.

* * *

_**Mayonaka **explanation. Kaito is Kaito and Kaito isn't Kaito at the same time. 11 Kaitos, technically all Kaito but seperated by timelines. Kaito 1 - about 60y.o. Kaito 11 - about 20y.o.  
The KaiShin army is an interesting thing...  
_

_The caricature idea came from:  
**setojoufan**: Is it a tattoo of Kaito?_

-DiGi


	4. Not Alone

**(_Detective Conan_ and _Magic Kaito_ Disclaimer HERE)(_A Very Potter Musical _disclaimer here)  
**

**StarKid** - "A Very Potter Musical"

**DiGi **- _(watches intently because she's a total Potter nerd) -plunnie mallet- D'oh! XD  
_

(Song "Not Alone" from _A Very Potter Musical)_

**Rated E  
**

* * *

**Not Alone  
**

Shinichi x Aoko  
(Kaito x Ran?)

* * *

Shinichi slumped onto the bench in defeat, running fingers through his tousled hair. Aoko watched him silently wondering how she could help. She had never been part of the problem that Shinichi, Kaito, and Ran had always faced until recently. And while Aoko had always had a crush on Shinichi, his affections were drawn to Suzuki Sonoko.

The Black Organization had just taken over the Metropolitan Police Headquarters and to make matters worse, Shinichi had just told his best friends (in so many words) to sod off. Aoko was the only one left to help him so she decided to do everything she could.

"You can't give up yet, Shinichi..." she said softly.

"Don't you get it?" he shot back. "It's hopeless. I'm all alone...Aoko, I'm all alone."

Enough was enough.

"~I've been alone...surrounded by darkness. And I've seen how heartless...the world...can be~" She sat down next to him. "I've seen you cryin'..." He hid his face. "You've felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see~" She grasped his hand, tugging and forcing him to look at her. "That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothin's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothin' can keep me from lovin' you. And you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be; our love is all we need to make it through."

He tried to pull away by standing up but Aoko followed him with determination.

"Now I know it ain't easy..." she said.

"No, it ain't easy..." he agreed.

"But it ain't hard tryin'!" she exclaimed.

"It's sure hard tryin'..."

"Every time I see you smilin' and I feel you so close to me...Tell me, cause-" She tugged his sleeve and he turned to her, finally understanding.

"Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me! And nothin's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you! And you know it's true! It don't matter what'll come to be; our love is all we need to make it through..." Shinichi broke away from her.

"Well, I'm still in trouble! I trip and stumble tryin' to make sense of things sometimes...I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em." He took her hand, gazing at her intently. "All I need is to look in your eyes...and I realize!!~"

"Hey, Shinichi!" Kaito called. They both looked over as Kaito and Ran jogged towards them.

"Hey, you guys came back..." Shinichi said softly in awe. They all looked at each other in understanding.

"~Baby, you're not alone! 'Cause you're here with me! And nothin's ever gonna TAKE US DOWN-! 'Ca~u~a~u~a~use nothin' can keep me from lovin' you! And you know it's true! It don't matter what'll come to be; our love is all we need to make it through..."

Shinichi started, "'Cause it don't matter what'll come to be..."

They all finished it. "Our love is all we need..."

Shinichi. "To maAAaa~ke..."

Aoko. "To MAa~~~~ke..."

Ran. "To MA-AaAaa~~ke..."

Kaito. " To MA---eaeaeaeAAAaAaaaAaAa~~ke..."

All. "...it throOoOoOoO----~~~~~~~~~ough..."

They all smiled at each other.

* * *

_-is shot- XD Yes, I know it sucks. I wrote it in 10 minutes. Expect more of these._

_-DiGi  
_

* * *


	5. Drabble Ideas TBW

_Will be writing a few of these. Give me some time. (Inspired by an old LJ meme)  


* * *

_

**LJ Crack/Drabble-a-thon**

_KaiShin_

* * *

10 Words or Less!

1. **Angst:** "No...you can't...don't leave me alone!" Conan begged.

2. **AU:** Kaito, Shinichi, and Shiho pressed through, the paparazzi swarming.

3. **Crack!fic:** "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Kid sang. Nakamori cursed.

4. **Crossover:** "I'm Kid! Your Shugo Chara!" it chirped. Kaito blinked.

5. **First Time:** He gasped. Kaito pressed against him, loving this new feeling.

6. **Fluff:** "I love you..." Shinichi blushed. Kaito smiled. "Yeah, me too..."

7. **Humor: **"No! Dun wanna lookit the fishie!" "Look, or no sex!"

8. **Hurt/Comfort: **Kaito pulled him closer, hating the girl for her words.

9. **Smut:** A gasp. A suck. Kaito's back arched, biting his knuckles.

10. **UST:** Shinichi flushed. Kid pushed away. Nakamori yelled, "Get Kid!"

* * *

#2 - Rockstars.  
#3 - "Sparkling Diamonds" -Moulin Rouge scene at a heist XD

* * *

_Will write...not in order though cause I don't feel very angsty today._

-DiGi


	6. 4 My Guardian Character!

_Tis fun. XD  


* * *

_

* * *

10 Words or Less!

1. **Angst:** "No...you can't...don't leave me alone!" Conan begged.

2. **AU:** Kaito, Shinichi, and Shiho pressed through, the paparazzi swarming.

3. **Crack!fic:** "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Kid sang. Nakamori cursed.

**_4. Crossover: "I'm Kid! Your Shugo Chara!" it chirped. Kaito blinked._**

5. **First Time:** He gasped. Kaito pressed against him, loving this new feeling.

6. **Fluff:** "I love you..." Shinichi blushed. Kaito smiled. "Yeah, me too..."

7. **Humor: **"No! Dun wanna lookit the fishie!" "Look, or no sex!"

8. **Hurt/Comfort: **Kaito pulled him closer, hating the girl for her words.

9. **Smut:** A gasp. A suck. Kaito's back arched, biting his knuckles.

10. **UST:** Shinichi flushed. Kid pushed away. Nakamori yelled, "Get Kid!"

* * *

**My Guardian Character!**

_Kaito-centric

* * *

_

It was a normal day. Actually, it had been a completely normal week. Month. Year. Years.

Ever since his dad had retired from the stage, Kaito found that his life had been rather...unextraordinary.

Yes, Kuroba Kaito was about as unexciting as they came. Son of the famous magician, his life was always shadowed by his dad, whether he was performing a trick or just strolling through the neighbourhood, Kuroba Touichi was well-known for his outlandish and eccentric ways. And while Kaito loved him for it, he envied him as well.

He sat on his bed, fiddling with a small air-pressure contraption he had recently bought for his secret repetoire of tricks; only he knew of his little fixation with magic. He never showed anyone of course. The last time he had even spoke out, his classmates stared in awe. He was definitely not one to speak often.

Aoko called him sweet.

Keiko called him shy.

Hakuba called him intelligent.

Akako called him a "diamond in the rough"...whatever that meant. English wasn't one of his particularly strong subjects and Koizumi Akako was a little loony anyway.

He sighed as he sprung off of the bed, stumbling a little in his lack of coordination, and strolled over to a box on his desk. He carefully placed the contraption inside, closing the lid, and stretching before hefting it to the floor and sliding it under his bed.

Feeling that he had accomplished nothing that night, he flipped the light off and crawled under the comforter, curling up. A sigh escaped his lips.

_I wish_ he thought. _I wish I could be someone else...someone...fun...who could do magic tricks whenever he wanted. _It was the last thing that crossed his mind before fatigue overwhelmed him.

---

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kaito groggilly rubbed at his eyes, touching the 'off' button on his alarm.

6:00

Sighing, he flipped the blankets off...

...and there was an egg...

"!?"

Kaito pressed his back firmly to the headboard, heart pounding. Why was there a colorful, oversized egg in his bed? He heard pounding coming from down the hall and quickly covered the bed and his lap as his mother and father rushed into the room.

"Kaito! What is it, sweetheart?" Kuroba Minami shrieked between panting breaths. Touichi was gripping her shoulder to steady her.

"S-sorry..." he muttered. "Just a nightmare..."

Relief fell on her face as Minami gripped her heart. "Oh my...you scared me half to death..."

"It's alright, Minami," he assured her, turning to Kaito. "Are you okay?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah. Sorry..."

"As long as you're alright. Come on, Minami. Let's go back downstairs before the vegetables in the curry get too soggy." He led her out, glancing back at Kaito with suspicion before disappearing and shutting the door. Kaito sighed, rolling back the massive blanket, wishing he could just make this whole ordeal just disappear like one of his tricks..

He probably wouldn't have screamed if it had been a normal egg. It was over-sized and white, but had an intricate design on it; like blue and pink lace all sewn together and jumbled. That and the black ring around the middle with clovers imprinted around it in green. It was an extremely colorful egg.

An extremely colorful, and now cracked, egg. When had that happened!?

Kaito panicked, scooping up the egg.

More cracks. Oh no...

Suddenly, the egg snapped open in a flash of white and Kaito was forced to cover his eyes. When the light disappeared, Kaito looked down to see the egg in halves. Had it been a flash-bomb?

"_Pfft! An egg flash bomb? Pointless..._" Kaito blinked, looking around his room. He was alone. "_Hey!_" Kaito glanced up. Floating just above his head was a miniature person.

"Grk..!" Kaito was on the verge of letting out another scream when the figure swooped toward him.

"_You're too noisy! Let's change a boy who yells into a boy who sneaks!_"

PON!

Kaito felt a light pressure on his head and found that his voice had failed him...as well as his vision. Half of the room was blurry as hell so he reached up to rub his eye...only that there was a piece of glass was in his way.

"What's going on?" he found himself whispering.

_Chara change! Now you'll never get caught!_

PON!

The weight disappeared and his vision went back to normal. What the hell?

He looked at the invading creature. White suit, white, top hat, monocle, blue shirt, pink tie.

"Who...who are you?" he asked, afraid.

"_I'm Kid! Your Shugo Chara!_" it chirped.

* * *

_Oh, I couldn't help myself from picking on Useless!Kaito... He wanted to change and now he shall!_

_AND LONG-LIVE KUROBA TOUICHI!_ _I love this character and I find it very sad that I haven't yet read any present-time fanfiction with him being naturally alive (without the SURPRISE! plot twist where he's been hiding away for years)_

_MORE TO COME!_

_-Digi_


	7. 3 Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

_Number 2!  


* * *

_

* * *

10 Words or Less!

1. **Angst:** "No...you can't...don't leave me alone!" Conan begged.

2. **AU:** Kaito, Shinichi, and Shiho pressed through, the paparazzi swarming.

_**3. ****Crack!fic: "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Kid sang. Nakamori cursed.**_

4. **Crossover: **"I'm Kid! Your Shugo Chara!" it chirped. Kaito blinked.

5. **First Time:** He gasped. Kaito pressed against him, loving this new feeling.

6. **Fluff:** "I love you..." Shinichi blushed. Kaito smiled. "Yeah, me too..."

7. **Humor: **"No! Dun wanna lookit the fishie!" "Look, or no sex!"

8. **Hurt/Comfort: **Kaito pulled him closer, hating the girl for her words.

9. **Smut:** A gasp. A suck. Kaito's back arched, biting his knuckles.

10. **UST:** Shinichi flushed. Kid pushed away. Nakamori yelled, "Get Kid!"

* * *

**Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend  
**

_KID, Nakamori Ginzo, and the Kaitou Kid Task Force  


* * *

_

"GET HIM! GET HIM, _NOW_!" Nakamori Ginzo screamed desperately, hoping to avoid the looming catastrophe. It was impossible for anything good to come of Kaitou Kid appearing in a can-can dress and a wig. He just _knew_ that Kid was about to make a fool of him and his task force once again. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

The crowd went wild, anxious to see the famous thief's plan unfold. Nakamori cursed at the thief who stood atop the police car. He was awfully close to the ground tonight...but that was immaterial.

Kid winked to him, curtsying, and nodding his head in the direction of the museum. He disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"AFTER HIM!" he screamed, darting toward the building. It was a mad dash into the room of the subject of the heist: the Moulin Rouge, a french masterpiece of pear-cut designs and glitzy red. The ruby was beautiful.

It didn't take long to locate the thief as he was standing on a glass case in the middle of the room...still in full dance regalia. He did look quite flattering in it though...most of the force was blushing wildly.

Long, dark brown, wavy hair, bright, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, painted lips, and a fire red dress accentuated the thief's features...real or not. He, or she - they were never sure - stood quietly, one arm curved above her head in a dramatic pose, the other hand resting on her hip. She fluttered her lashes prettily...

...and there went a third of the force.

Nakamori scowled. "You're not getting away this time, thief!"

The line of her lips curved delicately in a smile. The lights went out, a single spotlight illuminating her.

And oh gawds, what was that? A piano key? Oh no...

"_**The French**_ **_are glad to die for love..._**" Kid sang in a cute English voice with a French accent. Nakamori cursed. "**_They excite in fighting duels..._**" She slowly began to lower her hand as she continued, staring intently at the inspector. "_**But I prefer a man who lives...**_" A smirk. "_**And gives expensive jewels.**_"

Nakamori sneered and the the task force looked around, wondering why it sounded like there was an orchestra in the room. Kid leapt from the spot, landing gently on the floor and sauntering to the left of the room, spotlight following her every step.

"_**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental**_," he lifted a priceless necklace from its pillow, dangling it from her fingers and smiling at the team. A few of them dashed toward the expecting thief, but Kid merely twirled out of their grasp as he sang, "**_but diamonds are a girl's best friend_**."

Nakamori shouted a few orders as the thief led a few of his newer officers on a chase. Kid kissed one on the cheek and he stopped dead with a goofy smile on his face. "**_A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat_**." She hopped up to sit, crossing her legs, on a glass case, winking at the officers. "**_Or help you feed your, nya, pussy cat_**." He pawed, very cat-like at the approaching officers before vaulting over them and onto a long case...turning it into a cat walk.

"**_Men grow cold as girls grow old_**," she whined, wrapping her hands around her temples and dragging them down slowly to tease them. "_**And we all lose our charms in the end**_." She strutted along the glass, grabbing jewels as she went. "_**But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose - their shape!**_" She tossed the jewels up, smiling madly as the officers scrambled to catch them. "_**Diamonds are a girl's best friend!**_" She threw a few rings to Nakamori-keibu. "_**Tiffany's!**_" A slew of crowns and ringlets appeared on his head. "_**Cartier!**_" She sat back down, gesturing with her arms. "_**Cause we a li~ving in a material world, and I am a material girl. Chu~ Ahh...**_" She made a gesture to blow a kiss to the inspector, enraging him further as he looked for a home for the jewels now in his posession. Kid stood up on the case. "_**Come and get me, boys~**_" she growled lewdly. A few of them gulped. Fourteen more fell to her charms and she continued to pick up the jewels, sometimes tossing them aside as music continued to blast around them.

"_**Black - Star. Ross Cole.**_" Curving her back - which took out about ten more officers - to yell to the ceiling, pulling up her dress to ruffle it by her thighs, she added,"_**Talk to me Nakamori Ginzo! Tell me all ABOUT IT!!**_"

The inspector froze...What? She looked directly at him as he carefully laid the jewelry down. Kid was right in front of him, quickly advancing. "_**There may come a time when a...**_" Suddenly his cuffs were wrapped around her wrists and she stood next to him with her head slumped down in defeat. "**_...lass needs a lawyer_**." A puff of pink smoke and he was on the other side of his shoulder, dangling the heist before his eyes. He snatched for it, having it pulled from his grasp as Kid waltzed away.

He froze when his own voice sang of it's own accord, as well as the voices of everyone in the room. "_**But diamonds are a girl's best friend.**_" They all spun around, trying to locate the source of the sound.

"_**There may come a time when a...**_" Before he knew what was happening, Nakamori was sitting on an arm chair with Kid strewn across his lap. "_**...hard-boiled employer thinks you're~**_" The task force and Nakamori finished for her as she somersaulted away from him.

"_**Awful nice~!**_" Nakamori was sickened at the way his voice sounded, but noticed that Kid's own mouth wasn't moving so the singing was obviously not from her personally.

Kid waggled her finger at him. "_**But get that ice or else no dice!**_" A large billow of pink smoke surrounded her and they didn't dare enter it...but they were too busy trying to find out why there was singing coming from each of them in their own voices...all at the same time! Nakamori patted himself as the task-force sang...thankfully without him this time. "_**He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend!**_ **_Ooh-ooooooooooooooh!_**" Nakamori tugged the small speaker from his lapel, scowling darkly at the smoke. He would have thought that Kid had fled, but the continuing music and singing convinced him otherwise. "_**Diamonds are a girl's best-! Diamonds are a girl's best-! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!**_" the men apparently sang, some having noticed the speakers and removed them.

The music continued, more smoke pouring out to fill the space of that which was dissipating. The music lasted for longer than they would've expected before Kid finally emerged.

Another third of the task force hit the ground, most with nosebleeds. There Kid stood, in black. And not just any black clothing, no. Black leather boots - up to the knee - with fish net stockings, boy-cut black, leather briefs, a black, laced corset, leather gloves -up past the elbows - with the fingers cut out, a lace choker, and her black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a black bow. She dangled the Moulin Rouge from her fingers, twirling the ruby necklace.

Oh. Dear. Kami. Sama.

Even Nakamori-keibu blushed at the display.

"_**'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!**_" She sauntered to the window, jumping up onto the railing of the balcony, singing dramatically to the screaming crowd. "_**Diamonds-! Are a...GIRL'S-! BEST-! Friend~...**_" She posed grandly as the last note ended, disappearing. Nakamori smacked his forehead, colapsing into a chair in defeat.

What. The. Hell.

His brain exploded.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**

* * *

**Kaito grinned madly as her twirled the Moulin Rouge around lazily.

"That seemed quite cruel, Kaito-bocchama, don't you think?" Jii-chan asked nervously as he drove.

"Eh, it's okay. I haven't just had fun for awhile, ya know? That song was quite fitting, huh?" he chuckled. Jii grinned.

"Yes, it was, Kaito-bocchama."

"Oh, and can you hide those costumes at the Parrot?" he asked.

Jii got confused. "Why is that?"

Kaito grinned meekly. "Cause if Kaa-san finds another of my dresses I'm afraid she's going to sign me up for counseling or something. And, Kami-sama, if she found _those_ of all things..."

Jii laughed heartily.

"Oh!" Kaito added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And remind me to break it back out when Hakuba gets back from England."

* * *

_XD Oh gawds! I can't believe I actually wrote that... -hides in embarassment-_

_-peeks around corner- And expect more Moulin Rouge-based fics after I finish the prompts! -hides again-_

_-DiGi  
_


	8. Drabble Ideas 2 ZOMBIELAND

**(Detective Conan and Magic Kaito Disclaimer HERE)(Zombieland Disclaimer Here)  
**

**ZOMBIELAND**

* * *

**ZOMBIE PROMPTS  
**

Kaito x Shinichi x Kaito

* * *

**Rule #1 – CARDIO**

**Rule #2 – BEWARE OF BATHROOMS**

**Rule #3 – SEATBELTS**

**Rule #4 – DOUBLE TAP (guns)  
**

**Rule #5 – NO ATTATCHMENTS  
**

**Rule #6 – CAST-IRON SKILLET**

**Rule #7 – TRAVEL LIGHT**

**Rule #8 – GET A KICKASS PARTNER**

**Rule #9 – ? Lights & Sounds Attract  
**

**Rule #10 – ? Don't Rely On A Gun  
**

**Rule #11 – ? Don't Trust Strangers  
**

**Rule #12 – BOUNTY(tm) PAPER TOWELS**

**Rule #13 – ? Blow Off Steam  
**

**Rule #14 – ? Triple Tap (blunt objects)  
**

**Rule #15 – BOWLING BALL**

**Rule #16 – ? Wheels  
**

**Rule #17 – (_DON'T_) BE A HERO**

**Rule #18 – LIMBER UP**

**Rule #19 – ? Arsenal Of Blunt Objects  
**

**Rule #20 – ? No Sympathy For Children Or Women Or Zombies  
**

**Rule #21 – AVOID STRIP CLUBS**

**Rule #22 – WHEN IN DOUBT, KNOW YOUR WAY OUT  
**

**Rule #23 – ? Exhale Slowly, Squeeze The Trigger  
**

**Rule #24 – ? No Practical Jokes  
**

**Rule #25 – ? Old Enough To Walk, Old Enough To Shoot  
**

**Rule #26 – ? Dignity Is Pointless  
**

**Rule #27 – ? Don't Forget Your Humour  
**

**Rule #28 – ? Practice Your Game  
**

**Rule #29 – THE BUDDY SYSTEM**

**Rule #30 – ? A Little Sunscreen Never Hurt Anybody  
**

**Rule #31 – CHECK THE BACKSEAT**

**Rule #32 – ENJOY THE LITTLE THINGS**

**Rule #33 – SWISS ARMY KNIFE**

**Rule #34 ****– ? Nut Up Or Shut Up**

* * *

? - denote non-canon rules or rules that aren't actually mentioned as rules in Zombieland. (I tried to keep my rules generally along the lines of the movie)  


* * *

_Cause I'm a total Zombie nerd...I'll mix these in with my previous prompts. Look for "Rule #--"_

-DiGi


End file.
